


Don't Look Anywhere Else, Even for a Second

by bosstuan, NinePercentofChina



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Justin and Zhengting are mentioned once, M/M, Nine Percent - Freeform, Rated T for smooching so if you arent okay with that you know what to do, Xunong, poor attempt at humor, really just nongkun, shitty starbucks, vaguely romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosstuan/pseuds/bosstuan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinePercentofChina/pseuds/NinePercentofChina
Summary: After Coachella, Xukun heads to Starbucks (which is somehow still open) for his very necessary venti caramel frappuccino. Of course, the rest of the group ditches him. Unfortunately, Linong just happens to have an annoying crush on him, and doesn't have the heart to leave him alone. 3 am flirting ensues.





	Don't Look Anywhere Else, Even for a Second

“Are you sure this is a good-” Nong starts, before being dragged into the nearest Starbucks.

 

“Of course! I need my venti caramel frappuccino so shut up and go with me,” Kun exclaims, dragging the taller into line. Their entire band (excluding Justin and Zhengting) had just gotten back from the Coachella music concert and had decided to split up before going back to the hotel. In retrospect it wasn’t that great of an idea, to let foreigners who lack basic common sense wander downtown LA, but their managers wanted to sleep. 

 

Linong frowned but let Xukun pull him into the line, which was obnoxiously long, a reoccuring theme of Los Angeles. He wasn’t sure how sober Xukun was, for he had gone through the entirety of a music festival, in blazing hot California, wearing a fucking coat. “Are you certain you didn’t drink? I’m just concerned.”

 

“FOr tHe lAsT tiMe, I did not drink. And who are you to talk, you snuck in underaged!” Kun moped on in front of Linong, making quite an obvious attempt to look taller. He wasn’t succeeding, and the confused group of teenagers in front of them were sending baffled looks. Linong was very tempted to flip them off but  Jesus something told him he probably shouldn’t. 

 

“Can’t we just go to some back alley cafe? It’s so crowded.” Linong hopped lightly from foot to foot, as if proving his annoyance.

 

Xukun shook his head, responding with a simple, “No.” He was determined to get his frappuccino. 

 

Nong loved him, he tried to reassure himself. 

“This line is barely budging. This is exactly why everyone ditched you.” And for how bitchy he got when he wanted something, but Linong chose to leave that part out. 

 

“This is fast for an LA line!”

Nong’s self-reassurance wasn’t working very well.

 

Xukun, being the absolute saint he was, started to feel the radiating annoyance from Linong. He decided it was time to sell some of his dignity in exchange for white people coffee. So he went up to Nong and gave him the puppy eyes, Linong being the (spineless bastard) kind person that he was, gave in and decided to pay for Xukun’s drink and wait in the godforsaken line for a little longer. Linong deserved more credit for not ditching him, but the boy knew he would never leave Xukun’s side, with his massive crush on the shorter. 

 

At that thought, Linong had a simple, but mischievous idea. If Kunkun was gonna make him wait out this long line, he could flaunt the one thing he did have over him. A good few inches

.

.

. 

Of height, of course. Anyway, Linong decides to rest his head on top of the floofy mop that is Xukun’s hair. Xukun, who was busy editing his selfies to post on instagram, was caught by surprise. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing.” 

 

Nong exhales into his hair, enjoying the soft feeling on his skin.

 

“Nothin.”

 

Xukun gets considerably triggered at this, because he does not appreciate his very personal space being  **invaded by SOme loWLY PE as AN T** . 

 

“You’re in my space, I’m trying to do something here!” Xukun whined and swatted at Linong’s hand, which the taller had rested on his shoulder. 

 

“Nah-ah. You know, you’re really comfortable.” Nong pulled Xukun closer, causing the latter to almost drop his precious iPhoNE X. That could have been disastrous, his case was a cheap freebie.

“Wait, since when do you use my shampoo??”

 

Kunkun looked down on his phone, pretending to be more interested in his filtering endeavors. “Mm? Don’t know what you mean.” 

 

“Bitch,” Linong murmured into his hair, squeezing his neck a bit.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry, I meant my bitch.”

 

Linong felt Xukun stiffen a bit in his arms. “What was that?”

 

“I didn’t say anything.” He smiled innocently, tapping on Xukun’s screen to close him out of his dumb editing app. 

 

“Dude why?” Xukun made an attempt to hit Nong, but he managed to sway his body away in time. 

 

“Because you have a problem.” He steadily prodded Xukun forward as the line started to speed up. 

 

“You know what, fuck you I’m taking a selfie.” Xukun retorts as he flips his invisible hair back. He then proceeds to spend the next 20 minutes trying to find the best angle of his face. Linong sighs, looking at how pitiful the boy acts. He decides to take matters into his own hands. He holds Xukun’s chin straight and takes a picture. This causes the latter to blink in blank surprise, before turning around ready to fight.

 

“Stop moving around so much. You look perfect at all angles.” Nong murmurs slowly, moving his face into Xukun’s hair again. Xukun blushes madly before pushing the tall ass bean pole away.

 

“I’ll take the next one in line!” The heaven sent sound of the cashier’s voice rings out. She was a short girl, a little chubby but cute, with big green glasses and bobbed hair. 

 

“fiNalLy,” Nong shouted before pushing Xukun forward. The shorter managed to trip all the way to the counter, but somehow kept from meeting the tile below. 

 

“Yes, yes, that’s us!” He regained his balance by gripping onto the table, somehow managing to almost knock over the entire nutrient bar display. Xukun immediately switches to his 11/10 english, his self proclaimed lady killing move (the entire group rolled their eyes at this because the kid is gay as hell). Xukun orders his drink normally, yet Nong can’t help but feel his possessive instincts going off. Specifically, his thot alarm. Nong observes the cashier carefully, trying to tune into their conversation. 

 

“Oh so you must not be from here?” The cashier asks brightly. A bit too brightly, in Nong’s opinion. She smiled flirtatiously, holding up the plastic cup to one of the pumps. 

 

Linong definitely didn’t like her. Xukun continues the conversation ardently, very ignorant to the underlying motives of the “nice” cashier. He honestly thought she was cute and he’d probably ask for her number. He continues to talk about his day and nine percent™ as the cashier takes her sweet time making his drink. Linong could’ve sworn he saw her subtly sway her hips at Xukun when she moves over to place his unfinished drink on the counter.

 

Linong could feel some sort of primal rage rising in his chest. His eye twitches as he slowly balls his fists at his side. Finally she was done with the drink, she pushes it over the counter and sends Xukun a dazzling grin (with the eyes of a prostitute). She slides a straw over to him as well as a napkin with a number quickly scrawled on. 

 

Linong’s inner beast comes out as he quietly rips up the napkin and slams his lips against the shorter making sure to have a strong grip on his neck. He stares down the cashier throughout the entire process, and slowly lifts his lips off of Xukun’s. He then proceeds to lead (forcibly drag) the older out by the waist and into the night.

 

They arrive back to the hotel at 4 am, Xukun still confused as to what just happened. Nong is checking his phone for more anime updates.

 

“Nongnong.” Xukun tugged at his sleeve, trying to get his attention. “Linong what the fuck was that.”

 

The taller just shrugged. “What do you mean, ‘that?’” He enjoyed watching Xukun’s frustration rise.

 

**“YOU knOW what I meaN, I haVE a fuCKing bruISE on My nEck.** ” Xukun screeches, leaning further towards Linong. 

 

Nong looks over and smirks, making the shorter blush involuntarily. 

 

“Well, you didn’t push me off. Does that mean something?” Nong’s smirk steadily grew into a seductive smile. 

 

“I-uh- what does it mean?” Shy Xukun suddenly took over, and he ducked his head, hair softly bouncing over his eyes.

 

Nong quickly leaned, tilting his head, and bringing his lips forward to gently meet Xukun’s. As possessive as he got earlier, he wanted their first kiss™ to be sweet. Xukun responded immediately, eagerly pressing forward and starting to move. He slipped his hands into Linong’s short hair, far too knowingly for a guy who still hung a rosary on his lamp. Much to Nong’s surprise, it was actually Xukun who brought the intensity, not that he minded. Eventually, when Xukun pulled back to breathe, Linong saw his opportunity. He grabbed Xukun by the hips pushing him to the point where the shorter was practically straddling him. He pressed his lips gently to the bruise on Xukun’s neck, before leaning in very quickly to say the words he’d held in his heart for too long.

 

“You’re mine bitch”

 

Xukun proceeds to choke and pass out as Nong tries to remember how to do CPR.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/WithLinong/status/989012961489547264


End file.
